vira's redemption
by Kamen Rider Yokai
Summary: Okay I'm not sure how I ended up in neopia nor why I look like a fox/dragon hybrid but when I have a chance encounter with vira the acara I ended up doing the one thing she didn't expect. Befriending her and helping her reconnect with her old self buried deep in her mind. All I know is that my time in neopia is going to be interesting that's for sure.
1. Chapter 1

I yawned as I woke up and felt slightly odd as I did. I blinked as I found out I was laying on a hill and was over looking some kind of forrest. Last thing I remembered was going to sleep at my desk which I knew was real as I just had a dream about kingdom hearts and digimon when I woke up.

Pushing myself up I gave a yelp as I was forced to all fours and snapped my head down to my hands. They were strange to put it mildly. There was four digits like a paw but they were more like my old human hands in shape. They were not covered in skin but some kind of scale the color of crimson. Moving my head I saw the same went for the lower arm until the elbow where a familiar fur met my sight and close examination confirmed it. The fir was fox fur. Looking to my chest I realized that for the tuft of white fur and belly the rest of my torso was covered in the red scale and that my lower legs resembled the front ones but more animalistic then my front arms. Waving behind me was a fox tail and I could see dragon like wings to my sides the same color as the scales but the membrane was more of a light blue color. Finding a nearby pond I moved to take a look at my reflection finding my head had also been changed. It resembled a foxes own head with the sleek fur and angles but growing between the ears were two dragon like horns indigo in color. My eyes had retained their green color but had went from pale green to deep emerald. Not only that but there was two triangular pointed stripes on the sides of my face made of the same scales as most of my body almost like birthmarks. And there was a few bangs at the forehead between the horns that was what remained of my natural messy hair.

Taking a better look the upper limbs of my new body was seamlessly those of a fox with the scales having a smooth transition from the points where the fur and it met. Not only that my hind quarters was definitly those of a fox just with some scale blending into the fur. I opened my mouth to see some impressive fangs and luckily my tounge was normal. I extended the wings after a moment firing out the muscle and was impressed by the size of them being relative to my new body in scale. 2 and a half feet for each wing. That's five feet across from wingtip to wingtip fully extended. The tail was a bit longer then a real fox's by about 3 inches. I almost thought I was some kind of Neopet from the design I looked like. To my surprise I saw a babykorbat fly overhead and backed away from the pond and moved to take a close look around my surroundings again realizing that the nearby forrest is the meridell forest which meant I was in neopia and was currently a Neopet but one I never saw before.

A fox/dragon hybrid which I thought was something I thought the mods of the site would have tried to design at some point.

I took a shaky deep breath and focused on calming down from the near panic I was feeling at this situation. I knew this wasn't a dear considering I woke up from the dream I mentioned earlier.

A wack from my left arm to my right showed it was real. The slight throb was proof of it. Pain doesn't exist in dreams.

"So I'm in neopia as a unknown species of Neopet and have no idea how this happened and it it's real as far as I can tell. Lovely. Since I think I'm the first of my kind here I better come up with a name if people ask what I am. Hmm Ryu is the Japanese word for dragon and as the shoryu shows the neopets creators know their foreign language well and I don't think outside a kercheeck their is a fox like Neopet as the lupe is more wolf then fox. So kitsune as well. Ryune sounds good and sounds like rune so there is my species. Better come up with a name as well as I doubt my human one would fit this world. I'll try windpyre for now" I said in a groan at first then became thoughtful.

"Now just one ptoblem... where can I get a job? At the moment I'm homeless and don't exactly know just what I can do. I don't know how to fight in this body and I sure don't know how to fly or even how to detect thermals" I added folding my wings back to my body.

Yes at the moment this situation is not going well. I don't have any neopoints, no neocash and definitly nothing but what body I got in this world. Seeing meridell in the distance I might as well see if someone there can help me.

Good thing I had practice moving on four limbs when I had trouble with my balance when walking. Soon enough I was walking into the kingdom itself and just took a moment to observe the hustle and bustle of resident neopets going about their day. To my surprise I spotted tor the hero of meridell walking around on patrol. Maybe he can help point me in the right direction.

As I approached he seemed curious about something and wasn't even looking at me when I got next to him.

"What should I get for Roberta it's nearly her birthday and I have a hard time trying to find what she likes" mumbled tor to himself and it seemed he didn't know he was talking aloud.

"Why not a book? She likes to study magic right why not find her a Grimmore or a journal to write down new spells?" I said amused and tor jumped with a yelp before realizing someone was next to him.

"Don't scare me like that! ... huh? Who are you I don't think I have seen a Neopet like you before" said tor having to blink as he caught sight of me when he turned.

"Sorry about that my name is Windpyre a Ryune. I'm kind of the first of my kind. I was wondering if you knew where I can get a job I don't exactly have a home or much of anything at the moment. New to neopia after all" I said with a amused look.

"And you didn't realize you were talking aloud were you? I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying" I said.

Tor flushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Guess not anyway thanks for the idea you helped me a lot there. If your looking for a job I heard my fellow knight's are looking for a new recruit might be worth your while" said tor with a grin.

"Care to lead the way I do know my way around a sword though I might need flying lessons later I don't actually know how to fly yet" I said with a chuckle and my own embarassed expression as I showed him my hands and my own problem with standing on my hind legs.

"Im afraid I need a lot of practice just to move on my hind legs for a bit. I am not sure if I can use fire since I seem to share traits with a scorchio I said motioning to my scales.

"Hmm I'll see if Roberta can help you out at some point" said tor and I nodded. With that he helped me become a recruit starting as a squire. The tunic had to be altered to accommodate the wings but I was surprised how well they took to me for being the first of my kind here. I doubt anyone would beleive I used to be human despite reading the chain quiz and warden force stories.

As it was getting late I settled down to sleep in the bed wondering what the next day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned as I got up and after rubbing my eyes I got ready for the day. It had been three months since I became a Neopet and I was able to with roberta's help learn just what I can do and seemed my mythology interest influenced by abilities. I can use illusions, fox fire and dragon fire and slight wind manipulation from what we can tell. Flight was a bit easier to do after a visit with a air faerie to help me make it second nature. And I thanked Inari and bahamut that my seven years or practice with a wooden sword before I ended up here helped me be able to be promoted from squire to adept. The missions and tasks I did around town helped me get a sheild and also get a proper blade. That and I forged it myself. Thank you man at arms for showing blacksmith techniques.

It was during a walk through meridell forest did I find someone I wasn't expecting to encounter today. She was a feline like being with pale green fur, four ears which made the illusion of two, a spade tipped tail, dragon like wings, two black horns with red backs and wore a black dress with the bottom looking tattered, black platform boots with the bottom being red and a black spiked collar. But the red sclera and the green iris really hit home who she was. Vira the acara.

She used to be a normal if vain acara until she wished to become the most beautiful acara in neopia. But the wish fell on the wrong ears and the acara became cursed. She got her wish but had become twisted. Tainted. Unlike others who would love to make her out to be a villain I just saw her as someone who got dealt a bad hand and was misunderstood. People tend to forget she is still a person and that she can make mistakes.

And currently I was being held under her as she had tackled me and had me pinned. I had blinked and rose a eyebrow.

"Huh I was wondering when I would encounter you. Though I didn't expect you to be so foreword. I will admit you did surprise me" I said not even being hostle to her and was rewarded by her suddenly having a confused look before getting a embarassed look as she realized what our positions implied.

She spang off me as if electrocuted and tried to bring down her blush stuttering.

"H - hey t-that wasn't W-what I was doing!" She denied and I just got up and brushed myself off.

"Hey we only just met and can you blame for thinking that when my first impression of you is what looks like a glomp? Though with the reputation you got I doubt you had any decent conversation" I said with a shrug.

At this she gave me a odd look.

"Your a odd one aren't you normally neopets just challenge me to a fight and don't make conversation" said vira obviously confused.

"If you mean how your seen as a villain trust me I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here. I know about the curse placed on you. Others tend to forget you weren't a villain until after the curse was placed on you. By that logic your actions since that curse wasn't entirely you. You became a villain under the influence of the curse twisting you from a vain Neopet into a wrathful one full of pride and a tendency to go berserk if something rivaled your beauty. Im sure there is more to you then that so I'm being curtious" I said deadpan.

Vira's blush deepened as now that she thought about it she did seem to fly into a destructive rage when finding something that rivaled her beauty. Without a good reason to.

"As you can see I'm pretty sure the curse your under is influencing your actions. Considering how long you been under the curse I hope you can find away to prevent it from triggering more berserk episodes. Luckily you still retain parts of your original personality. You still like to visit gardens for example that hasn't changed what did though is you turning the flowers you loved into poisonous plants thanks to that curse. If you are able you might want to look into curse breaking to get rid of that part of the curse. I doubt you want to ruin a garden you went to regularly and possibly helped make" I said before getting ready to take flight.

"I hope you think on the actions you take when not having that curse trigger on you" I said and before I started to lift off vira called out a question.

"Just who are you!" Asked vira curious.

"My name is Windpyre the Ryune. And now I best return to meridell I have a few tasks to complete for the after noon" I said flying off leaving a very confused vira to watch me fly off.

"Windpyre? And did he just rhyme?" Said vira and unknown to her I had just realized the same thing.

"Gah rune and noon sound alike so I unintentionally rhymed that with my current species! Maybe I hang around meridell and brightvale to much that some of the old tounge is rubbing off on me" I said facepalming as I had got out of the forrest and headed back to finish up for the day.

Hmm now that I think about it flying is very relaxing. The wind through the fur, the beat of my wings and just watching the ground fly by. The sun at my back. This must be the freedom birds have.

Landing I remembered my tasks and set off to to them.

-vira-

It has been months since I encountered windpyre and for some odd reason I can't get him out of my mind! He was a enigma! A complete and total mystery! He didn't act like normal neopets and while my past is common knowledge he was the only one to notice something everyone forgot! Even myself. How could I forget my own curse!

So there I was sitting in my home remembering the points he made and unbidden his voice came back in my mind.

'Others tend to forget you weren't a villain until after the curse was placed on you.'

That was true until that wish I wasn't a villain and it wasn't until my transformation did others treated me like one out of both shock and fear and when I began handing out cursed mirrors.

'By that logic your actions since that curse wasn't entirely you.'

That made sense as since the wish to be more beautiful there was a definite change that went deeper then my appearence. My actions to others did shift a bit.

'You became a villain under the influence of the curse twisting you from a vain Neopet into a wrathful one full of pride and a tendency to go berserk if something rivaled your beauty.'

Again there is some truth there. It was because of my vanity that I became this way and I did seem to get angered more easily. And taking pride in my beauty and take offense if something or someone challenged it.

'Im sure there is more to you then that'

I wonder what he meant by that? Is there sides to me that no one bothered to realize about me?

'As you can see I'm pretty sure the curse your under is influencing your actions.'

This had unsettling implications that some part of me had no control over what I do and thinking on that honestly scares me about just kind of deal I agreed to. By the faerie queen what did I get into!

' Considering how long you been under the curse I hope you can find away to prevent it from triggering more berserk episodes.'

Well he has a point there I now know my rage and being offended by my beauty being challenged is a trigger for the curse to activate and make me commit villainous acts. Now that I know what the trigger is I can avoid it and try to restrain myself on that front. With the influence the curse has on me and now that I'm aware of it I can possibly resist it.

' Luckily you still retain parts of your original personality. You still like to visit gardens for example that hasn't changed what did though is you turning the flowers you loved into poisonous plants thanks to that curse.'

Again I see truth there I still like visiting gardens but the turning the flowers I love into poison is another thing that the curse took away from me. Why did that happen. Flowers could be used to enhance my beauty if done right. Roses to compliment my dress and eyes and so forth. Why ruin them by making them posion.

' If you are able you might want to look into curse breaking to get rid of that part of the curse. I doubt you want to ruin a garden you went to regularly and possibly helped make'

Now that was a solution and reminded me that I did used to take up gardening as a hobby since I was arround flowers so much before that wish. Curse breaking could help me figure out what exactly my curse is and how to counter it. It seemed to be layered so I have to be careful on what parts of the curse I remove to prevent triggering what other parts I don't know is even there.

' I hope you think on the actions you take when not having that curse trigger on you'

That was sound advice and what I was doing just now for months looking at my actions and even those from before the wish. He was right vain defined me but now it's a part I don't want to be any more. Not when being vain caused me so much trouble. As beautiful as I am no one appreciates it due to the evil acts I done.

' I didn't expect you to be so foreword'

Gah! Why did I think that! Thats another curiosity about that Ryune! Besides the fact I never heard of a Ryune before he was the first Neopet to actually tease me when it was clear I was about to attack him. The shock of that actually made me stutter from how it could be seen! And that led to the conversation we had.

' Hey we only just met and can you blame for thinking that when my first impression of you is what looks like a glomp?'

In retrospect that wasn't exactly what I had in mind at the time but as first impressions go I practically gave him something to tease me with that started the whole thing.

' Though with the reputation you got I doubt you had any decent conversation'

Again that was true my reputation was not the best or in actuality good and I don't really get decent conversation and that is rare. But he gave me the benefit of the doubt and treated me like a ordinary neopet. Which just adds more to the mystery of windpyre. Who is he that could bring doubt into me on the life I have lived for years! Who with just a brief meeting turned my mind in a twist. And why he has this effect on me! The only thing I can think of to get rid of this headache trying to figure this out is to learn more about him! I know he lives in meridell as that knight uniform was rather known so that's the best to start. But under disguise as my looks are well known and I don't want to be arrested again. The things I do for just to get peace of mind!

-  
Unknown to both windpyre and vira the results of that meeting signaled a change in neopia and no one knew what this change would bring.

(End chapter)

Okay here is what I can try about expanding vira as a character trying to explore what other sides to her we haven't seen. Considering her supposed lore about the daisy chain bit I can assume gardening is one of her hobbies. Basically I just set the foundation to a story that builds on vira's character and my own personal thoughts when I learned about her lore. I first learned about vira from nightelf's neopets warden force story so thought to look her up. And thus I decided to expand on her as there wasn't much to her lore and the various wiki did add some detail I was missing but I feel like I don't have the full detailed story about her. Her lore is a summary and I doubt anyone can point me to a believable origin story that doesn't make her sound so conceited. The only good one I found was vira written by calico yorki.


	3. Chapter 3

-Windpyre-

I sighed as I streached. Vira seemed to have laid low after our encounter no one had seen or heard of her in months. Wonder if our talk had anything to do with it. With that thought I picked up two wooden swords to continue my training. While I had a actual sword now it was best to use wooden swords for practice to prevent accidently killing somepet. Huh just realized I was adapting my terminology to the world I'm in. Still trying to keep myself on my hind legs for this but hard to do with my sense of balance being different. My body just wasn't designed to be bipedal. Though it looked like I was finally getting the hang of it. Unknown to me a cloaked figure was sitting on the castle wall watching me and taking observations on my movement and my fighting style.

'Figures windpyre was training to be a knight by the skill he's at the adapt level and seems to favor a two sword style and has a dominant right arm. Looks to have been practicing being on hind legs just in case he can't fly or get into the air. Though by the look of it he is no slouch with a sword. Speed type by the sleek frame he has and definitly a melee user. But while he seems simple he can surprise others with his insight. That much I know. This is just more to the puzzle you have given me windpyre' thought the figure.

When I finished my training for the day I heard a slight thump as a cloaked figure approached.

"Well windpyre you seem to be full of surprises that level of sword skill is impressive" said the figure and my mind immediately caught the voice.

"Vira? What are you doing here" I asked confused.

"Why else you made some good points at our last encounter and I figure you would know someone who can help me with my curse" said vira lowering her hood.

"Well I do but you might not like who I'm going to suggest" I said considering who I knew.

"Who" asked vira curious.

"Roberta. She and tor are some of my friends that I made when I came to meridell" I said as vira winced knowing her reputation and the ones who defeated the darkest fairy was going to cause a problem.

"Yeah I can see the problem that can cause. Maybe you could ease them into the idea of helping me take back control of my own life. Not having full control of my actions is not something I want to deal with" said vira knowing I had to do a lot to get the two to see things in perspective when it comes to vira.

I froze though as a thought hit me.

"Huh just realized something you and I are acting like we have been friends for years even though it's barely been a full year since we met" I said as I realized time had flew by training to be a knight and doing various tasks around both meridell and brightvale.

Vira froze and thought about it.

"Huh your right for some reason you managed to prove that your not a threat to me and also pointed out somethings I forgot and didn't realize. Plus your the first one to actually tease me about something which threw me off so somehow while I was going over our previous conversation at some point I seemed to have stopped thinking of you as some random stranger and more of a person I can actually stand. How did that happen? " asked vira.

"Maybe because I was the one who showed you another point of veiw then the more common one others had" I said putting away my training blades.

"That played a part of it. The other one was more curiosity about you as I never encountered a Neopet like you" said vira.

"That's possibly because I'm the first of my brand of neopet. I mean I'm a fox/dragon hybrid I was even the one to name my species. I had to call it something as I didn't know what exactly I was. Being the only one that has this kind of look makes me feel out of place. So while I have some friends and a good job here in reality I feel like I don't belong a lot. You might feel the same as there isn't any acara like you. Both of us are unique but at the same time while it doesn't look like it we are outcasts. If it wasn't for tor helping me become a knight of meridell I would have been chased out of the kingdom because I'm a complete unknown to neopia at large. I haven't been out of meridell and brightvale so I'm not sure how the rest of the world will react to me" I said as that was one of my honest thoughts as I remembered how nervious I was on noticing the fearful looks other neopets gave me until I showed I was nice.

Though only Roberta and tor are my friends because they helped me out the most. Roberta helped to figure out my body and what my abilities I can use, tor helped me get a job and a place to stay and now I can add vira to that list because both of us are outcasts to the rest of the world and have something in common. We are one of a kind here.

Vira seemed to be surprised and was shocked at the fact that this ever increasing enigma that is Windpyre had this kind of burden and she added very wise to the list of traits she was making about him. She also added observant to that as the fox/dragon revealed a key point to his life.

He was alone in a very large way and seems to endure it as his curse was one from his very being. He was the only one of his kind and was living in a world that was unsure of how he fit into it.

That and she was surprised he had named his own species because he didn't know what exactly he was. Seems he was as much a mystery to himself as he was to her.

"You really think I'm unique" asked vira without thinking and was she blushing?

"Yeah I mean no one looks like you do and honestly I'm kind of surprised you got Halloween costumes designed after you. That goes to show that you have a kind of impact though that might change if we manage to break that curse. If this works we can stop the bad reputation you got and work on fixing it" I said not even aware of the effect I'm having on vira with that comment.

'Yep he's my new best friend no way am I letting him go after that one' thought vira as her blush deepened.

She managed to get rid of it before I noticed though I did notice the genuine smile she had. It was a nice look on her.

"Well I better go don't want anyone to discover me and jump to conclusions" said vira and I nodded but was surprised when she hugged me and flew off. I just stood there with a surprised look on my face.

"Why do I have the feeling my life is going to be hectic for a long time?" I asked myself aloud.

(End chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since vira gave a unexpected visit and me and tor were going to brightvale to visit Roberta and check on her. Plus gave me a chance to try and convince both of them to help break vira's curse. The trip didn't take long as I flew us there but I really need to practice carrying people that armor is heavy.

As we caught up with Roberta I decided to check what they knew on vira.

"So what do you both know about vira?" I asked having a thoughtful tone and expression.

"The acara? Not much for me I'm afraid. I only know general info about her. Rumors mostly about cursed mirrors and some of her crimes" said tor wondering what brought that question up.

"I know quite a lot about her mainly her origin and what she has done. Why do you ask" said Roberta giving me a suspicious look.

"Im just wondering if there is more to her then most others think. Wasn't a curse involved with her origin? I mean before her transformation to her current state has she even been considered a villian? Something about her story just seems off to me" I said giving both of them a look.

"Hmm good questions Windpyre just what do you think about those Roberta" asked Tor looking to his acara friend as she might have the answers as she would know her fellow acara better than he did.

"There was a mention of a curse but not much I actually do know about her personally. Why did you want to know?" asked Roberta curious.

"I had suspicions that vira's curse was influencing her into being evil. Sure she was vain before her transformation but she wasn't a villian until that entity granted her wish. If that curse was broken she could work on getting her life back together. She wanted to be adored right but ever since she became cursed no one would because of fear and treating her like a villian. But that brings up another question. Just who was the evil entity who did that to her? And is it still around. Frankly I'm of the belief she's not fully in control of her actions" I said with a sigh not letting them know I was actually friends with vira until I was sure they can help me free her from the curse. I doubted she would return to her original form with how long the curse was on her and she would have to live with it for the rest of her life.

"When you say it like that it makes a lot of sense. But I'm getting the feeling your hiding something from us" said Roberta raising a eyebrow.

"That's because I encountered vira and managed to do the one thing she didn't expect. I teased her when she tackled me and when she was confused and embarassed I told her what I just let you two know. It wasn't until she visited me when I was practicing my sword skill that I knew I somehow managed to break through to her. She apparently doesn't like the fact she's not in full control of her body. She actually asked me for help in breaking the curse. The only one I was sure could help figure out how to break the curse on vira was you Roberta. No offense but most neopets would not give her the time of day even if it stopped her from being a villian. I had to know where you both stood on opinion with her before I asked you to help break her curse. She actually considers me a friend and I do the same for her as well. You both remember how others reacted to me at first seeing as I'm the only one of my kind. And don't give me that look I know I'm a outcast because of that and in a way vira is a outcast as well because she's the only acara that is definitely unique. I'm only known in brightvale and meridell what do you think will be the rest of neopia's reactions when I start traveling? That said I'm willing to help vira turn her life around what about you" I said as both gave me looks of surprise.

"If we manage to do this a lot about neopia is going to change" said Roberta worried.

"But that just shows that your heart is in the right place windpyre. You already caused a stir when you showed up and this is just going to make others curious about you" said Tor.

"In my experience change is always happening it just matters if you can adapt to it" I said with a smirk.

"Very wise" said roberta.

"I just look at things from a different point of veiw" I said with a chuckle as I reminded them of what I thought of vira.

"Very well we can try to help break vira's curse. But we have to be careful about it if someone finds out it would be chaos trying to convince everyone about what we are trying to do" said roberta.

"Next time vira visits I'll bring her here luckily I have nothing planned for the next three months I been doing enough work that the captain had to tell me to take a vacation" I said and tor laughed.

"Yeah your dedicated to your duty. your close to being a full knight of meridell" said tor.

"But I understand what their saying it's been a year and a few months since I showed up and i need to relax" I said.

With that I stood and nodded to the two.

"Oh and Roberta we think the curse has layers considering what happens around her is different. The flowers becoming poisonous, the compulsion to hand out cursed mirrors, and the trigger to fly into a rage if something challenges her beauty. We don't know if there is others which is why we want your help. If we can find out all of the curse we can make a counter curse if it appears again in the future" I said.

"Right thanks for letting me know that means we are going to have to test her if there is other effects the curse has on her. Good thing tor got me twelve blank books for my birthday we can use one to record the progress and another to hold the counter" said roberta and I smirked at tor.

"Took my suggestion when we first met tor? I was wondering if you did but twelve? I only suggested one!" I said.

"Hey with how much research she does better give her at least a dozen!" Said tor not noticing Roberta giving a questioning look mixed with amusement.

"He had a hard time figuring out what to get you and as I had just gotten to meridell I gave him a suggestion I made based off what I knew of you and that led him to helping me settle in it was what started my friendship with both of you" I explained.

"Really? Well thank you it sure helped him in becoming a better friend here" said roberta laughter in her eyes.

"Now if only the two of you actually hook up its obvious the both of you like each other! Do you know how odd it is that with what you two experienced your not aware of each other's feelings for the other? I read about what your adventure with the darkest faerie entailed and both of you don't acknowledge that there is some bond between you two? Did you know both knight's of brightvale and meridell have a bet going on about you two getting together" I said not saying that I bet the two won't get together unless someone points it out to them. It was obvious when tor's sister Claire pointed it out.

"We are not like that!" Said the two in denial then froze as the rest of my statement registered.

"Wait there's a bet going on about us" asked tor.

"Yeah last I heard it's growing from the friends and aquaintences of the ones involved in the Knights of both kingdoms. Even your family tor is involved. Seems they approve of roberta when you visited during that incident" I said amused.

"What!" Said both shocked at what their hearing.

"Yeah surprised me as well. Like I said it's obvious to everyone but you two it seems! By the way tor have you visited your family lately? Your sister sent me a letter to check on you" I said giving tor a look.

After a moment when It became clear he hadn't I shook my head.

"If you two need me I'm heading out because I'm starting to wonder if I'm just wasting my breath on the two of you" I said leaving them and going for a flight.

I groaned as I just realized I just acted as the tucker to the two's Danny and Sam though maybe done at a better chance then tucker.

It was as I was flying one the forrest did I hear a familiar scream.

"Vira!" I said eyes wide before zooming to the location of the scream.

-vira-

Today officially sucked. While I was in brightvale forest to gather my usual supplies for the month I get attacked by a pack of lupes which has been chasing me for a good three hours. It was a trap as they led me to a ambush and one of them managed to break my wings and dislocated my left arm. So there I was running with a limp arm and a huge pack of lupes right on my tail with me scared out of my mind. One pounced and I collapsed and felt something snap as pain assulted my leg. That forced a very loud scream from my lips as growls were heard arround me.

I was surrounded. Suddenly I felt the lupe who was about to swipe at me get knocked off with a yelp. I managed to turn my head to see a familiar orange and red neopet armed with the strangest sword I ever saw. It resembled a katana but the Tsuba was replaced by a cross and it also has a chain attached to the handle and the blade itself was segmented.

"W-windpyre!" I said shocked that he was here and was defending me.

"Don't worry I got this" said windpyre and I was surprised by how steel like his voice was. And then he moved.

I never saw him like this! He moved with a grace and force that fit his nature! Left and right he forced the lupes back and on one occasion extended the blade ' length to lash the lupe about to lunge over him to get at me.

Then came something that surprised me a whole lot.

He changed. He grew in size to that of a giant mech with his dragon and fox traits switching places with the exception of his wings which grew as well. With a roar he sent the lupes flying and running off. Once sure they were not coming back my transformed friend looked at me and gave a worried rumble. He put away his blade and carefully picked me up mindful of my injuries and flew off as everything finally caught up with me and darkness claimed my vision.

-wildpyre-

I flew through the air with vira in my arms heading towards meridell and found a small cave that I entered and carefully placed her down mindful of the broken wings and left leg. I looked to the dislocated right arm and carefully set it back into place then rummaged in my bag to pull out some gauze and a few herbal salves. I thanked roberta for getting me these supplies. Pulling out a cloth I set her onto it and being careful not to look I undressed her and got to work setting her wings then binded them to make sure they healed being careful not to tear the membrane and set the broken leg and placed some healing salve on it before making a splint for it and then covered her in the cloth and once sure the injuries for those were done I did the same with her dislocated arm only in a sling setting her to rest I curled up around her with a wing over her to protect her from the elements I settled down and fell asleep.

The next morning will tell if I needed to bring her to a healing fairy soon.

(End chapter)


End file.
